Ángel
by DreamsIntact
Summary: Kurt recibió una muy mala noticia y no tenia ni la mayor idea de como decirselo a Blaine, su gran amor.


**ANGEL**

Cuando era pequeño, mi madre me decía que cada persona tiene un ángel en el cielo, cuidando de él desde allí. Cuando yo nací, fui el afortunado de que mi ángel bajara de su nube y me acompañara a lo largo de mi vida.

By Kurt.

Cuando te dan una muy mala noticia, la reacción natural de la gente es llorar, negarlo o enfadarse con el mundo.

Cuando me la dieron a mí, simplemente cerré los ojos unos segundos aceptando de golpe el final de mi vida y dejé invadirme por tal cantidad de dolor, que mi mente fue incapaz de reaccionar, colapsada. Salí de aquel edificio, en el cual ya no tendría que volver a entrar nunca y cogí un taxi, de vuelta a casa.

Antes de abrir con mi propia llave suspiré y abrí con desgana. La puerta principal gruñó al darme paso y chocó levemente contra la pared.

- ¿Kurt? Kurt, ¿eres tú? – Oí la voz de mi padre desde la cocina y luego, sus pasos aproximándose a la entrada, donde yo me encontraba.

- Sí, papá. – El sonrió cálidamente al verme y me besó en la mejilla.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – Dijo mientras colgaba mi chaqueta en el perchero sin dejar de sonreír.

- Emm… pues… de casa de Mercedes. – El no pareció percatarse de la duda a la hora de escoger mis palabras.

- Oh, vaya, ¿Cómo esta Mercedes?

- Papá, creo que voy a acostarme, ¿de acuerdo? – El me miró algo sorprendido por mis bajos ánimos y por mi falta de respuestas pero dijo rápidamente.

-Blaine está en tu habitación, te está esperando desde hace un rato.-

Asentí, y subí las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, arrastrando los pies, sin fuerzas, desganado como un muerte viviente. Anduve por el pasillo hasta detenerme delante de la puerta de mi habitación. La luz se filtraba por debajo de ella. Posé mi mano en el pomo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y abrí.

Él estaba sentado en la cama, con su guitarra acústica reposando en su regazo. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, se giró hacia ella de inmediato, con el rostro iluminado. En cuanto me vio, sus ojos se encendieron.

- ¡Kurt, te esperaba! – Se levantó de la cama de un bote, dejando la guitarra encima de la cama y se acercó a mí. – Hola – Dijo cálidamente, y me dio un leve beso en los labios como bienvenida. Sonrió feliz, yo le correspondí con esfuerzo.

- Oye… tendremos que hablar de algo… – Dije mirando al suelo, con un hilo de voz.

- ¿De qué? Oye, ¡mira esto! – Me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí y sentándose de nuevo en la cama. Cogió la guitarra. – He hecho el acompañamiento para la canción que escribiste ayer. – Colocó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y sonaron algunos acordes, suaves, se notaba que estaba de buen humor. Le observé mientras tocaba, emocionado, su rostro relajado, haciendo alguna que otra mueca con la boca, como siempre. Era lo más hermoso del mundo.

Terminó de tocar y me miró con los ojos centelleantes, esperando que dijera algo.

- Esta muy bien Blaine, podremos aprovecharlo para mostrarlo al Glee Club. – Hice lo posible por sonar animado y alegre mientras que él me miraba no muy convencido. No podía ocultarle nada a Blaine, al igual que él a mí. Por suerte o por desgracia, éramos transparentes a ojos del otro.

Esa noche me acurruqué en las sabanas junto a Blaine con la idea en mente de que el ser más cobarde del mundo, sin duda, era yo. Aun no le había dicho ni una palabra a Blaine, y no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo disponía para contárselo.

Cerré los ojos, procurando no pensar en nada y dejando que la oscuridad me rodeara por completo. Podía oír la respiración calmada de mi novio a mis espaldas… durmiendo placidamente y sumido en la ignorancia.

De pronto sentí su aliento rozar mi nuca, cálido y tranquilo. Sus labios descansaron sobre mi cuello unos segundos. Se me erizó la piel.

Sentía el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda. No estaba dormido, sentía su respiración rápida contra mi nuca.

Sus labios se pasearon por mi cuello, casi sin rozarme, provocándome escalofríos. Suspiré repetidamente aun con los ojos cerrados. Con un poco de suerte creería que estaba dormido y no seguiría.

Pero como siempre no pude engañarlo y su boca buscó la mía entre los cortos mechones que caian de mi frente. Volví a sentirme totalmente miserable cuando permití que el beso profundizara. Giré mi cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con él, echados al lado del otro sobre la cama. No me importo que mi papá estuviera en la casa.

Su lengua penetró en mi boca, inundándome de su sabor, de su olor… Sus labios recorrieron ansiosos mi cuello de nuevo mientras me bajaba apresuradamente los boxers, acariciándome los muslos mientras bajaba la tela por mis piernas desnudas. Terminó de quitarme la prenda dejándome completamente desnudo cuando me incorporé levemente, colocándome encima de mi novio. Apoyé mis rodillas en el colchón, una a cada lado de su cintura, y le bajé lentamente los boxers, dejando al descubierto toda su excitación.

Bajé la cabeza, rozando mis labios con los suyos mientras bajaba mi trasero, dejando que me penetrara lentamente. Blaine me mordió el labio inferior cuando se sintió dentro, yo suspiré contra su boca. Volví a besarlo mientras empezaba a moverme en un vaivén sobre su entrepierna, haciendo que su miembro se moviera dentro de mí sin salir.

- Hmm… – Blaine jadeó junto conmigo, lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello del contrario y volviendo a estos ansiados labios ya rojizos.

Separé mi boca de la suya en un sucio lametón y empecé a subir y bajar mi cuerpo sobre su erección, dejando que me penetrara una y otra vez, profundo, quizás demasiado. No me importaba.

Blaine gruñó, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, ahogando un gemido. Vi como agarraba la almohada con saña por encima de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Kurt… despacio, te harás daño… – Habló con esfuerzo, entre jadeos entrecortados. Yo no bajé de ritmo. Seguí moviéndome sobre su pene erecto fuertemente y subiendo de ritmo, intentando no pensar en nada, cuando Blaine me agarró del brazo desde debajo mío.

Le miré a los ojos, dejando de moverme. Estaba serio, y pude ver una pequeña gotita de agua salada sobre su mejilla sonrojada. Una lagrima.

- Blaine… ¿Qué..? – Callé al comprender que no era suya. Una segunda lágrima salió de mis ojos, cayendo esta vez sobre el pecho de mi novio.

Sacudí la cabeza y volví a incorporarme, empezando a subir y bajar otra vez, sin hacer caso a la mano de Blaine que seguía sosteniendo mi antebrazo con fuerza.

- Kurt, detente… ¿Qué te ocurre? – Me miró desconcertado, respirando dificultosamente.

- Lo siento.. – Volví a dejar entrar su miembro en mi entrada, hasta el fondo.

- Kurt, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Blaine me agarró del torso con ambas manos, intentando frenando el movimiento sin conseguirlo. No respondí.

- Lo siento mucho, Blaine… – Mi novio jadeó, sintiendo la llegada del orgasmo al yo subir la velocidad de nuevo. Otra embestida.

- Kurt… ¿Qué..? – Preguntó de nuevo, suspirando de placer y mirándome con la preocupación en los ojos, sin comprender. Yo cerré los míos, dolido y apenado. Volví a dejar que me penetrara, esta vez increíblemente fuerte y profundo.

- Muero Blaine…

- ¡Aghhh…! – Blaine gimió con el ceño fruncido, viniéndose dentro de mí en una ultima embestida, y yo, sobre su pecho y abdomen.

Otra lágrima salió de entre mis pestañas, recorriendo mi mejilla y mi cuello sudoroso. Me levanté de encima de él, extrayendo su miembro de mi interior y desplomándome sobre el colchón, a su lado.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido de nuevo, analizando mi expresión, esperando quizás un indicio de que estaba bromeando… aunque sabia que no lo encontraría.

- Kurt… no… – Sus ojos pasaron de la duda al pánico. – ¡Kurt, no es cierto! – Se levantó un golpe de la cama, sin importarle mostrar su desnudez y observándome con el espanto en la mirada.

- Sí, lo es Blaine… es cierto… – Bajé mis ojos a las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo, sintiéndome incapaz de mirarle.

Oí como la respiración de Blaine se aceleraba, respirando aceleradamente, sus brazos temblaban levemente por la impotencia.

- No, Kurt.. No puedes hacerme esto.. – Empezó a andar por la habitación, mirando al suelo y repitiéndose que le estaba mintiendo.

- Blaine… – Me miró, con el miedo pintado en el rostro. – Lo siento muchísimo…

Los ojos de mi novio se inundaron, dejó que su cuerpo cayera, sin fuerzas, de rodillas al suelo. Un pequeño sollozo salió de su garganta y, seguidamente, rompió en un llanto amargo y torturado.

Yo lo miré desde la cama, sin atreverme a mover ni un dedo. Observé como el amor de mi vida miraba el suelo bajo sus manos y lloraba como un niño pequeño. Se me rompió el alma, se me rompió todo.

Estuve horas explicándole el desarrollo de un tumor cancerigeno en mi pulmón derecho. Luego le di cuatro razones morales y cinco de médicas por las que no podían operarme. Y luego, su llanto desconsolado se detuvo, y su mirada se vació de toda expresión.

En este momento se detuvo el tiempo… y la incertidumbre nació en nuestra rutina, sin saber cuanto tiempo teníamos, los días eran horas, las horas minutos. Esperando la llegada del motivo del miedo que inundaba nuestras vidas.

Y llegó.

Sábado 12 de septiembre

By Blaine

¿Un día? ¿Una hora?… Aquel día hubiera matado por tener un solo minuto más a su lado. Acaricié de nuevo su rostro cada vez más pálido con mi mano ahora más temblorosa que la suya.

- Kurt, ¿te acuerdas del cuento que llegamos a leernos mutuamente por teléfono antes de ir a dormir? – Él entreabrió los ojos, con la mirada ida y respirando dificultosamente. – El del ángel de papel.

- El de la niña que… tenia miedo a la luz.. – Kurt tosió, desgarrándose la garganta en cada palabra.

- Ella no se despidió de él.. – Mi voz se quebraba, almacenando un mar de lágrimas sin dejarlas salir.

- Blaine, yo… soy aquel ángel de papel que se deshizo bajo la lluvia… – En sus ojos no leí el miedo, solo el arrepentimiento. – Siento haberte dejado solo bajo la lluvia… – Mi novio volvió a toser más fuerte. Sus ojos mareados me buscaron sin llegar a verme. Luchando para enfocar la visión una vez más.

- Lo siento… – Dijo. Sentí como su voz se volvía mas inaudible por momentos, como le faltaba el aire y a mi, tiempo para compartir con él.

Hice un esfuerzo para que mis palabras sonaran firmes.

- Escúchame. No eres débil, ¿me oyes? – Vi como él intentaba hablar con un esfuerzo increíble.

- Pues… demuéstrame que tu tampoco lo eres… y no vayas a buscarme antes de tiempo… no hagas que nuestro encuentro sea prematuro…– Su aliento se acababa, se iba. – ¡Prométemelo! – Mi visión se nublo, con miles de lágrimas inundándome, sintiéndome pequeño y perdido.

- Te lo prometo, Kurt… – Mi voz se rompió en un intento desesperado de sonar seguro de mis palabras.

- Buenas noches, Blaine…

Los parpados se le caían sin remedio e hice un último esfuerzo.

- Hasta luego. – Le susurré, dejando un beso sobre sus lindos labios.

Entonces vi, enteramente impotente y a trabes de las lagrimas que cubrían mis ojos, como su boca se entreabría, intentando decir algo más, la cual solo dejó salir su ultimo aliento. Sus palabras no llegaron a salir de sus labios pero no hacia falta alguna para mí.

- Y yo a ti, mi amor. – Le respondí, dejando caer su rostro sobre la almohada y sus ojos se apagaron como una vela al viento.

Podría jurar que hasta observé como se congelaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de cerrarlos en un último suspiro de alivio.

Cuando era pequeño, mi madre me decía que cada persona tiene un ángel en el cielo, cuidando de él desde allí. Cuando yo nací, fui el afortunado de que mi ángel bajara de su nube y me acompañara a lo largo de mi vida.

Ahora… es hora de que vuelva de donde vino.

**¿Les gusto este One-Shot? Espero que si, Un beso y linda noche Klainers.**

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones respecto a esta pequeña historia. **


End file.
